Mars Gravity
Male |Hair = Black|Relatives = Mother Elder Sister Younger Sister 1st Daughter (15 January, 2016) 2nd Daughter (2019)|Occupation = Author|Affiliation = Zongheng|Planet = Earth|Continent = Asia|Empire = Shandong|City = Linyi|image1 = Mars Gravity 6.jpg|1 Mars Gravity 5.jpg|2 Mars Gravity 7.jpg|3 Mars Gravity 4.jpg|4 Event14.png|5|Spouse(s) = Wife|Age = Unknown|Pre Occupation = China Civil Service Industry (Quit his job in 2019)}} Mars Gravity is a Chinese author, his most popular novel is Against the Gods. Biography Mars Gravity read his first book when he was 5 years old. After graduation, he was engaged in laboratory management work, usually very busy, so most of the work time spent on Internet novels, he began to write using his own ideas. Mars said that when he issued the book, he had 600,000 words on hand. 　　With the improvement of the front, the plot behind him is more and more smooth. Finally, he decided to send a book. 　　Here, Mars Gravity does not hide the proud expression on his face. 　　During the update period of his first book, Mars Gravity has signed applications with the starting point editor twice. All of them were rejected with the criteria of "Hello, your work did not meet the contracting standards, thank you for your support of the starting point." 　　The continuous refusal made Mars Gravity make a decision that nobody had thought of - "Legend of the Asura" is public and not on the shelves. 　　 Didn't he thought about not writing at that time? 　　Mars Gravity shook his head: 　　 Fan VS Customer Service, battle two days and nights. If it is said that the refusal to return is not the heaviest blow that "Legend of the Asura" has suffered. 　　 Fighting and fighting, actually it is "love". The biggest problem facing Mars Gravity, when he has just become a civil servant, is to get up early. He reluctantly stated: So when does he get up? 　　Like most of the writers, Mars Gravity also thinks that it is most suitable for code words in the dead of night, so he is almost no earlier than two o'clock in the morning. His habit is to read books during the day and increase his vocabulary while digging inspirations. Therefore, the time to actually start codewords is usually after four o'clock in the afternoon. Most of his code words will not be less than 8 hours per day, but he will give himself 4 days to rest in one month. 　　Mars Gravity said that his highest record is 15,000 words a day. Books # Legend of the Asura # Heavenly Star # Evil Dragon Against the Heaven # Shura's Wrath # Against the Gods Assistant Fire Woman Fire Woman is 18 years old and was born on November 22, 2001. Fire Woman manages his WeChat account, answering messages and posting. Trivia * He likes to write his novel with careful details and he is very calculative. * He is bad with the English languageOnline Game: Evil God Against the Heaven Chapter 157 * Mars had close to full points in math and management in the past, with 126 in Chinese.Online Game: Evil God Against the Heaven Chapter 157 * He likes to write about "Loli" characters. * He has another job besides writing novels. * His daughter was born when he was writing the 6th Volume of Against the Gods, Volume 6 - Lordship in Illusory Demon. Category:Site Administration